Hear me out!
by Krystal Black
Summary: Has this story gone on to far? you be the jugde of that! : p R & R please please please!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! *Gives big wave* Well this is my first Arty fic so please try and follow along as best you can. Well I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to reply!  
  
Fowl Words  
  
Fowl Manor grounds-  
  
The shadow of an unknown figure glided to the door. A young girl of sixteen. Not much to say from her bright red hair, curios blue eyes, and normal figure. Reaching for the doorbell she gave a shiver and stood back.  
  
Artemis Fowl 2nd bedroom-  
Artemis held the computer mouse tightly as he searched for more information on these so called LEPrecon fairies. That morning he had received a package containing a disc with information of these 'people' there was no return address. Something had struck a cord in the back of his mind. The name Holly had some importance but it was not yet clear to him what it was. His concentration was broken by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"Who could be out in this weather?" Indeed, the temperature had reached an all time high of 98. The doorbell rang again, and again.  
  
"Oh, fine I'll get it." Artemis left his spot in front of the air conditioner.  
  
Reaching the bottom stair the doorbell sounded again.  
  
"I'm coming!" Artemis opened the door to see a girl with her back to him. "Yes?" She didn't reply. "Hello?" Again she didn't answer. Artemis was getting very annoyed so he stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
This seemed to startle her. She turned, gave him a big smile, and started moving her hands around.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and handed him a piece of paper. Artemis read:  
Hello I am Krys your exchange student. I can't hear but I heard that Artemis my host was fluent in sign language.  
  
Artemis gave her an odd look than signed to her.  
  
(My name is Artemis. I was not told of any exchange student.)  
  
(Hi, you're pretty good. Well I'm sure I have the right address.)  
  
Then it hit him his mother probably did this. Why must she meddle in my life by trying to find me people to associate with?  
He led Krys to living room where his Mother was reading a book and his father who was recently discharged from the hospital read the paper.  
  
"Mother do you know anything about a exchange who is to come here?"  
Angelina looked up at and gave a sly smile. She saw the girl behind him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Arty didn't I tell you?" Artemis gave her an un-amused looked. "Well you really must make friends dear. Oh, and I see she is already here. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Her name is Krys and she is deaf." Artemis could tell his mother didn't know much about their guest than he did.  
  
(Nice to meet you Krys. I'm Artemis's mother Angelina.) "Juliet" she called to the hallway.  
  
"Yes?" Juliet was wearing one red glove. She had been watching wrestling.  
  
"Remember what I told you about a guest? Well this is Krys will you show her to her room. Oh, and you'll need to sign she can't hear."  
  
Juliet led Krys to her room that was on the other side of the hallway from Artemis's room. Krys began to unpack and Artemis went back his room and continued his search.  
  
Well how was that for starters? Just remember this is my first Artemis Fowl fanfic so when you make your comments please be kind when your being brutal. Thank and please reply!!! 


	2. ch 2

OK here I go again and will some one please review so I know my writing was not for nothing. None members are welcome too review as well!  
.  
  
.  
.  
  
.  
Ch 2 read my lips  
  
Artemis was close to finding out the meaning of his odd letter. Memories came flooding back to him about the people. Advanced technology, power of healing, and gift of tongues.  
  
"Arty!" called his mother. "Why don't you show Krys around? Besides you need some sun."  
  
Krys took a sat down on his bed and waited. Butler came in and asks Artemis about his other appointment. Artemis felt safe to talk in front of her.  
  
"Well I guess we will just have to mix business with .pleasure." Artemis looked back at the E-mail. " This Mr. D says that he knows everything there is to know about the fairies."  
  
"And where we can get one to ransom off for their gold."  
  
Artemis glanced at Krys and almost thought she knew what they were saying.  
  
They arrived at a small Pub with very little inhabitants. Sitting in a corner that was close to the door and would give Artemis a good view of the room.  
  
(This place isn't very charming) Krys said with some disgust.  
  
(Well I'm meeting someone else here.) Artemis wasn't going to say anymore.  
  
(Well at least know it's not a girl. Unless they don't want to be seen in public with you.)  
  
Artemis didn't find this a mussing and showed it quit clearly.  
  
(I'm kidding, ok.) Gosh he can't take a joke.  
  
The waiter came over to take their order. Artemis had chose shark, while Krys asked for salmon.  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
(Artemis I want a milkshake. Chocolate.)  
  
"Irish spring water for me and a chocolate milkshake for the lady." Artemis rolled his eyes.  
  
"And will that be with two straws?" The waiter said with a wink.  
  
"One. And if you make anymore jesters that this is a date I will see to it myself that you never wait on tables again." Artemis was about to blow but didn't want to draw attention. The waiter walked away quickly to find someone to trade this table with for an early lunch break.  
  
Just then a short person walked in and sat at a booth across the room. The same seat that was mentioned in the E-mail.  
  
(Will you excuse me.)  
  
(Sure, need to use the little boys room?)  
  
(No, the other person I was supposed to meet is here.) Artemis's hands moved in jerks.  
  
He stood and walked casually to the table and sat down.  
  
"Mr. D I presume?"  
  
"Ya mudboy it's me." Said a voice behind the bowler hat. The word mudboy struck a cord with Artemis.  
  
"You said you could show me a fairy and tell me all you know about them."  
  
Across the room Krys watched them talk. Another thing you should know about her is that she can read lips. Following along all the conversation she had learned a lot about Artemis's little obsession. As she called it.  
  
This guy is a nut. Fairies? Aren't they folk stories that drunks made up as an excuse when they came home late from the bars?  
  
She could only tell what Artemis was saying, but since the hat was pulled down over the man's face she couldn't tell.  
  
"Yup I can do that. And if I do you got to make me your partner."  
  
Artemis was a bit skeptical at this. But then again Butler could always send him away. (A.N.= no I don't mean kill.)  
  
"All right I will make you my partner in this operation. Now show me the fairy and the deal is sealed"  
  
Mr.D lifted his hat to reveal a weird looking creature. Artemis tipped back in his chair. Krys sprayed the shake all over at what she saw.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
Well how did you like that? Can't wait for the next one I bet. Please reply non-members are welcomed and members I will read and review your stories if you do mine! 


	3. ch 3

I would like to say thanks to:  
  
Afro Girl, Nicole, Big Friendly Walrus, Shadowweaver, Tie Kerl, kelaal, and Golden rain.  
  
For their reviews. Now let us begin. . .  
  
Ch.3 . . . . . .  
  
"Ah Mulch it's you. It's been a long time hasn't? Tell me what took you so long to contact me?"  
  
Contact him? Thought Krys. This is too weird!  
  
"Eh eh , well I had to take care of some stuff."  
  
"Sure, well then we should return to Fowl manor to begin the plan."  
  
"Hey what about that mudgirl your with?" Mulch pointed over at the table. She had gone back to reading the newspaper that was left behind from an earlier occupant.  
  
"Don't worry she is of no concern to you."  
  
Mulch followed Artemis back to where she sat. After a quick introduction they were off to the manor. Artemis told Krys to return to her room.  
  
(Hey your not boss why can't I join you guys?)  
  
(No) Artemis closed his door, but not before she put her foot in the way.  
  
(Let me in, or I'll tell your Mother.)  
  
Artemis didn't want to risk his parents finding out about his little venture.  
  
(Besides I already know about you and your fairy friends.) Oops I wasn't supposed to tell him that.  
  
(Wait, how do you know about that?)  
  
(Well you see I can read lips) she signed weakly.  
  
(Could you do that again I didn't catch that last bit.)  
  
(I can read lips.)  
  
"So you've been listening to all of my conversations? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Artemis knew it was pointless to keep up the charade.  
  
(Well you never asked, and I didn't know you would get so mad.)  
  
Well to make a long story short. [It's already too short: Krys/ Who ask you?: A]. Mulch told Artemis to let her come. He couldn't stand watching them fight even if it was quite amusing. A date was set for June 21. The moon would be full and they would ready to capture the fairy. Artemis decided to make the capture at the same place he made the first one with Captain Holly short.  
  
That night the four of them trudged through the swampy marsh lands to their destination. All had been fitted with special sunglass.  
  
(Artemis I can't see a thing with these on.)  
  
"Would you rather be under fairy control?"  
  
(If it means I would be able to see clearly.)  
  
"Shut up you two someone is coming!" Mulch whispered. Butler glared at him cause he had just insulted Artemis.  
  
Crunch. The figure stopped and looked around then after they felt safe they removed a helmet to show two long pointy ears. . . . . . . . . Okay hit me with your best shot. Yes it might seem short to some but I like short ch. Fics and that's how I write too. If I wrote long ones then I wouldn't get to post so often. Well can you find any spelling mistakes? Well I can't! 


	4. ch4

Ch. 4  
  
. . . . . . "You stay here." Artemis pointed to Krys. "Mulch I think you should stay too your reputation already precedes you."  
  
Krys would have complained if she weren't already in deep thought.  
  
Could this be it? Could I finally be free of bondage? She was talking about what she was a changeling. Since the Dark Age she had been luring foolish away from their families only to replace them.  
  
All they want is to feel loved since they are abandoned. But a curse that has followed them before time says they may not love a mortal. Krys had made that mistake and paid with what she cherished the most. The gift to hear.  
  
Maybe this fairy can help me. What am I thinking? The fairies hate us they want to send us to Howler's Peak.  
  
Krys decided to leave that for later. She watched as Butler injected some blue liquid into the fairies neck. Artemis walked forward to examine its face. But something held him back. Butler placed it over his shoulder and returned to the shrub.  
  
"Now let us return to the manor before our new friend wakes up." Artemis said as he led the way to the Bentley. . . . . . . . Yes it is short but I have been neglecting the story. I am not following the real story of changelings so don't tell me this and that. Well until next time! 


	5. Ch5

5. ch  
  
Back at the manor Artemis watched the fairy sleep. Its chest rising and falling gently. Chestnut hair lay over her face.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Captain Short." He said to himself. Catching site of the clock he decided to retire to his room. He left Juliet in charge. Walking to his room he glanced at Krys's room. She had been awfully quite. Almost like something was wrong. He reached for the door, but decided to wait until morning.  
  
That night at 2 AM Krys crept down to holding room where Holly slept. At the door she noticed a replica of the Mona Lisa hung on the right side of the door. A smile flowed across her face. She pressed into the keypad the letters LWOFSIMETRA. Very clever Leonardo. She thought. The small red light pulsed for a moment then turned green. Slowly she opened the door. The small creature had her back to Krys. Her black shoes made a hollow sound against the cement. Holly turned quickly seeing that her captive did not wear any protection over her eyes she began to layer her voice.  
  
"Hello there Mud girl why don't you open that door and say that I can leave?"  
  
Krys could understand what she wanted but knew better then to let her go.  
  
(It's no use I can't hear you so your power doesn't work on me. But I will let you go if you help me.)  
  
Holly could smell something and it wasn't human. She then noticed a small mark on Krys's forearm in the shape of a pentagram.  
  
"You're a changeling!"  
  
(Yes I know that and if you help me I will get you out of here and I will come with you back to Haven.)  
  
Holly considered it on the one hand bringing in a changeling might weigh out her punishment for getting caught.  
  
"Alright you have yourself a deal. Just one more thing. Who were the two at the tree?"  
  
(That was Artemis and Butler. They said you already knew who they are.)  
  
"Him?! Not again."  
  
Just then the ground shook violently. . . . . . . Well? If you didn't get that Leonardo thing then you should really pick up a history book. Well I'm starting school soon. *Does happy dance but stops cuz ppl are staring* Well hopefully I will get some reviews for me to continue sooner. 


End file.
